That Little Bugger
by EpsilonFreak
Summary: The Grinch tells his backstory on why he must steal all the christmas decorations from the Whos in Whoville. Written for Winnipeg Free Press writing contest and becoz I'm having writers block. Somewhat AU. Plz read! its just so you can critique me!


**Summary: The Grinch tells his backstory on why he must steal all the Christmas decorations from the whos in Whoville. Also written for getting over writers block.**

**Word count:**

**Ratin: K**

**And I'm back with a new fic. This one is from How The Grinch Stole Christmas, unlike my usual Merlin, Glee or Harry Potter****. I wrote this for a writing contest that sadly I didn't win. So enjoy!**

That Little Nuscene

The Grinch was preparing for Christmas. The decorations were about to go up, along with the tree. Well, perhaps not the tree or decorations, but the was he was preparing for Christmas. But the Grinch had something else to do besides sit by the fire in his big, comfy leather recliner drinking homemade hot cocoa. No, he had something to do that was highly dangerous, possibly fatal, if it wasn't preformed right. He knew he had to do this, or his entire would be ruined. Not to mention his reputation.

Now your're probably wondering what I'm babbling on about. Well you see, it all started about 4 months ago. 4 months ago it started with the Grinch and that little nuscene.

The Grinch was taking his morning stroll through the park. He saw fresh green grass with flowers blooming, growing from root to tip, with colours so vibrant that it was like a fantasy world anyone could dream of. Of course though, as soon as he walked by, the valiant colours withered into dull, sad browns and greens. Sighing, the Grinch continued his walk.

It was sad, knowing that everything that he walked by would go cold, darkened by his evil aura.. He wanted to feel powerfulo, glorious actually. But it was this little, sweet girl with a hidden identity that made him want to be truly all powerful.

"hello sir, would you like a flower?" she asked sweetly.

Not to be rude, he took the precious beautiful plant. Sadly, it lasted no more than a few seconds as the Grinch held it.

"Why sir, your flower has wilted! Why is this sir? Why?" She asked sadly.

"I have no power" The Grinch said very slowly.

The girl seemed to consider this for a moment.

"Sir, would you like to have power?"

"yes?"

"would you love to have power?"

"Yes" He answered confused as to why she was asking again.

"do you want power for yourself or for others?"

"for me" he answered flatly. "why would I want power for others?" He snapped.

"Well sir, I can give you power, but you have to do something for me first"

"And what would that be?"

"Do you promise?"

"Of course I do. Now get on with telling me!"

"Say it!"

"Say what?"

"Say you promise!" She yelled demanding.

"I-"

And so now I'm here waiting for that girl to show up. I never got her name, but seemed to have 2 different personalities. There was her sweet loving side and loving side. Her sweet and loving side seemed to provide you with comfort, hope and that you were treated with respect.

Her other side was the dark side. She seemed to be almost rude, with dark creepy eyes and it felt like she could give you power no one else could experience.

She told me I would have to do something for the power. So since then I've been waiting a while, trying to decide whether or not I should go ahead with my plans. I should probably tell you my plan. Alright, please don't think this is silly or anything, but I want to steal chirstmas decorations. With me living in a cave and only having a few red and white scraps of cloth, I don't have much. So my plan is to pretend I'm santa, sneak into the houses, and grab all that I can. That way, they will all be under the command of me. I get to do whatever I want around them, Steal, eat their food, and steal more.

*briiiiiiiing*

"Ah! Jeez. Just the alarm. Just the alarm"

The Grinch started to head off in his suit, with tons of bags and his "trusty" mutt.

"Mutt?" The dog yelped in reply "Whos a mutt?"

"Oh can it dog"

XXX

Well, I think we all know what happens next. The Grinch goes on and takes all their stuff, and then he realizes all the bad stuff he done, returns it, and has dinner with them. Lovely. Excpet, what about the girl? Who is she and what happened to meeting with him? Well, I''ll tell you, but you have to keep it a secret. I really don't need to be sued by Disney.

The little girl,

Is

Whoever you want her to be.

The End

**Well I hope you enjoyed that. It's suppose to be read to little children so that's why it sound kinda weird. I wrote this while falling asleep at school, like literally typing and sleeping at the same time, Sorry bout' my mistakes in there. Please R and R!**


End file.
